


Studying

by writeitininkorinblood



Series: Studying [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitininkorinblood/pseuds/writeitininkorinblood
Summary: “So, this is what the kids mean when they say ‘studying’ nowadays, is it?”---Ginny finds Albus and Scorpius kissing and it's more than a little awkward





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ginny is a good mum.
> 
> Just a fluffy little piece because the idea sounded cute in my head. Hope someone likes it ^.^

“So, this is what the kids mean when they say ‘studying’ nowadays, is it?”

When Albus heard the words he pushed Scorpius away from him fast and pulled a book into his lap as if he could just pretend that he hadn’t been caught kissing the boyfriend that his parents didn’t know about. His cheeks were flushed scarlet and his eyes were large and terrified; Scorpius wanted to reach out and pull him into a hug but _Ginny Potter_ was stood _right there_ , leaning against the door jamb, and he felt distinctly like he shouldn’t touch Albus at all. After all, he’d been allowed round under the pretence that they wanted to get some NEWTS revision done over the Christmas holidays. And he had intended to revise, but Albus had adamantly not wanted to do any work and the only way to coerce him into learning something was, once they’d started dating, plying him with kisses. But reward kisses for reciting correct facts tended to lead to kisses just for the hell of it. Apparently they’d been so distracted they hadn’t heard the door open.

When Ginny didn’t say anything else, Albus started stammering.

“Mum… It’s not… This isn’t… We aren’t…”

He trailed off. Because it was and they were. There was no way getting around that, and he just wanted to curl up and not exist. He wasn’t out to his parents and he definitely wasn’t open about _who_ he was dating, and this was not the ideal way to let them know. It was a small mercy that it was his mother and not his father who had happened to walk in.

“It’s alright, Albus,” Ginny promised, her voice gentle and reassuring.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t had her suspicions. Scorpius Malfoy made her youngest son light up in a way that she’d never seen before and it was obvious that there was something between them. At first she’d assumed that they were just good friends, but eventually she had to admit that there was something else. She’d almost been expecting this.

  
“We’re going to have to talk about this, aren’t we?” Albus muttered, looking down at his Muggle Studies textbook without really reading any of the words. He’d much rather just have everyone accept it and immediately move on, but his mother was insistent, after everything, that their family learn to communicate. He could already see the family meeting around the table where he’d have to admit quite how long he’d been hiding his relationship. James would laugh. Lily would have too many questions. His father would be disappointed?

Ginny smiled, amused by her son’s reluctance to talk about something that clearly made him so happy. He had nothing to be afraid of.

“Afraid so,” she said, not willing to compromise on that.

Groaning, Albus used the moment of bravery he felt from his mum’s lack of concern to reach out and grab Scorpius’ hand, loving that, even though his boyfriend was afraid and uncomfortable, he was happy to lace their fingers together and squeeze his hand to offer support.

“And you’re going to tell Dad what you found us doing, aren’t you?” Albus asked, his dislike for the idea only thinly veiled.

His mom was okay. Lily would be curious, but not awful. James would probably make too many jokes and mock him a little, but nothing unbearable. But he couldn’t see his father being too pleased about everything. He’d been trying so hard not to be a disappointment.

  
“He should probably know, yes,” Ginny sighed, aware that her son and her husband’s relationship was still a little rocky and that they didn’t share everything unless prompted.

Albus winced and pouted, holding Scorpius’ hand tighter. He was certain that conversation wasn’t going to go well.

  
“Will you make sure he’s not mad?” he asked, quietly.

Ginny’s heart broke. She hated the idea that Albus was scared of his own father. Harry Potter was many things, but a bigot was not one of them. They’d gone to Dean and Seamus’ wedding together and both been overjoyed for their friends’ happiness.

  
“Albus… He won’t be mad,” she insisted, desperate to convince him that things would be okay.

Shaking his head, Albus tried to explain.

  
“Even if he doesn’t mind that I’m…” he swallowed awkwardly, not used to saying the word, “gay, he might mind that you found me kissing a Malfoy.”

The sentence floated off his tongue and hung in the room, making the atmosphere thick and tense. Scorpius shuffled, aware that he might not be quite as welcome in the Potter household as he had been before.

  
“Maybe I should go…?” he suggested, not wanting to make things worse but unhappy about leaving Albus to deal with everything himself.

Before Albus could even protest, Ginny was doing it for him.

“No, Scorpius, don’t be silly,” she said, shaking her head before turning to her son. “Your father has come a long way in his tolerance of Malfoys, Albus. Don’t underestimate him.”

She was under no illusion that Harry and Draco’s rivalry was almost a thing of legend at Hogwarts and every story had probably been told and retold until it barely resembled the original. The Malfoys never came off well. But they’d all finally left the war in the past and Harry harboured little if any resentment for Draco – and certainty none for Scorpius. Not anymore.

  
“If you say so…” Albus mumbled, uncertain.

  
“I do,” Ginny decided, confident. “Now, both of you come downstairs and have some dinner,” she ordered, retuning to her original reason for opening Albus’ door when there were no responses to her calls from downstairs. She turned and left the room, aware that the two boys probably wanted to talk in private.

As soon as they were left alone, Scorpius and Albus gravitated towards each other. Scorpius pulled Albus into a hug, letting him burrow close and breathe heavily against his neck, delayed shock setting in. They hadn’t been as careful recently as they had been in previous years, but kissing only in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts had gotten old long ago. Eventually they’d risked the dormitory – when it was empty, and then their houses when they visited each other at home. They’d be long delayed getting caught out, if they had to be honest, but Scorpius had complete faith in Ginny’s promise that everything was going to be okay.


End file.
